En el McDonald's no hay ramen… ¡pero si tomates!
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Nadie quería ir otra vez a Ichiraku Ramen, pero el McDonald's era una perfecta opción para estrechar lazos. Sobretodo para acercar a los dos integrantes más complejos de equipo de Kakashi: Sasuke y Sai. Claro que era demasiado dificil con en caracter de ambos que no se acabaran matando entre ellos. Había un lado malo: no había ramen, y un lado bueno: había tomates. [Parody]


Este fic es bastante raro y de parodia, se me ocurrió al ver en el menú del McDonald's que de acompañantes hay Tomatios cherry y pensé "¿quien se pediría eso?" y pensé inmediatamente "Sasuke-kun". No se si lo sabréis pero es su comida favorita y en los fics la gente siempre se ríe de ello y lo lleva a la parodia y yo también quería reírme un poco de Sasuke-kun.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el McDonald's por supuesto tampoco es mio, ojalá.

* * *

**¡En el McDonald's no hay ramen pero si tomates!**

—No quiero ir, quiero ir a Ichiraku Ramen ttebayo…

— ¡Baka Naruto! Siempre estas yendo ahí, ¿qué te cuesta por un día hacernos caso e ir a otro sitio a comer? — la chica del pelo rosa empezaba a perder la paciencia al escuchar a su estúpido mejor amigo decir por octava vez que él quería comer en Ichiraku ramen.

—Parece que sigues igual de idiota, usuratonkachi…

— ¡Cállate teme! Si tú ni siquiera querías salir, te he tenido que sacar a rastras.

— ¿Quién querría ir a comer contigo, dobe?

—Eso tendría que decirlo yo si eres tan borde que ni el aire quiere rozarte ttebayo.

— ¿¡Cómo le dices eso a Sasuke-kun!? ¡Shannaro! — tras eso un puño cargado de chakra aterrizó en la cabeza del rubio.

—Quizás Sasuke-kun necesite un libro con el que aprender a relacionarse con las personas, yo he aprendido mucho gracias a ellos, por eso ahora sé que es de cortesía ofrecerme a dejarte uno y así no tendrías que tomarte la molestia de comprarlos — el pobre Sai no parecía saber que relacionarse con Sasuke era aun mil veces más difícil que con el resto de las personas, por eso solo consiguió una mirada de odio del Uchiha mientras Naruto lloraba, Sakura gritaba y Kakashi suspiraba por pena del ninja pintor.

—Tsk parece que no ha cambiado nada…

—Jejeje no, como verás Sasuke por aquí todo sigue igual.

Era la primera vez desde que, acabada la guerra el equipo de Kakashi en su antigua y nueva versión se reunían al completo excepto por Yamato que tenia obligaciones con el ANBU, y habían decidido ir a comer todos juntos ya que querían volver a retomar todos los lazos con Sasuke y también que él y Sai llegaran no a llevarse bien pero al menos a soportarse. Por ello planearon una comida, claro que hartos todos del ramen de Naruto decidieron ir a otro sitio, cosa que no alegró para nada al rubio que como un niño pequeño no paraba de quejarse, a veces costaba creer que fuera el salvador y héroe de Konoha cuando solo parecía un crío de diez años, pero tras muchas amenazas por parte de su amor platónico tuvo que desistir y aceptar que hoy Ichiraku Ramen no contaría con su visita.

—Vale, de acuerdo no iremos a Ichiraku Ramen pero… ¿a dónde vamos sirven ramen?

Tras la pregunta todos sintieron unos instintos asesinos hacia el chico que en dos segundos vio como otra vez el chakra se acumulaba en el puño de su amiga, como Sasuke activaba el Sharingan al mirarlo e incluso como Kakashi lo asesinaba tras subir su mirada del Icha Icha.

Sai solo miró a todos sus acompañantes y luego entendió.

—Vaya creo que por simpatía yo también debo mirar a Naruto-kun con mirada asesina y quizás incluso con un arma — reflexionó en voz alta mientras sacaba un pergamino y su pincel.

Tras otro grito de la única fémina del grupo siguieron andando, con un resignado Naruto, una molesta Sakura, un alegre Sai por compartir una comida con sus amigos, un pasota Kakashi y un amargadísimo Sasuke. Claro que solo en la superficie, por dentro le reconfortaba ver que aunque muchos años hubieran pasado todo seguía igual, como si nada hubiera pasado y otra vez fueran tres inexpertos genins, claro que ahora eran más fuertes, más experimentados y que el rarito de su "reemplazo" estaba ahí también, pero bueno tendría que bregar con él también.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del establecimiento donde un gran letrero indicaba el nombre de tal, por la puerta no cesaban de entrar y salir gente, tras la guerra habían abierto ese nuevo restaurante así que estaba en el auge de la popularidad lo que hizo que los dos morenos se preocuparan: el pintor, porque sabía que habría muchas personas y no sabía cómo comportarse en un ambiente tan ajetreado y el Uchiha porque veía a miles de niños entrar y salir y sabía que dentro estarían corriendo, gritando, cayéndose y por consiguiente llorando.

—Vaya así que aquí era, no he tenido oportunidad de probar nada de aquí, buena elección Sakura.

— ¿Verdad que si Sensei? Que lastima que Yamato-taichou no haya podido venir…

— ¿Mdonal, mkkkkdonal…? ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo rayos se lee eso ttebayo?

—McDonald's Naruto se lee, McDonald's…

—Pero si no hay A entre la M y la C…

— ¿Los años te han atrofiado las pocas neuronas que tenias dobe, que ahora ni leer sabes?

— ¡Cállate teme!

Finalmente consiguieron entrar y descubrieron que había que pedir la comida en el mostrador y esperar ahí a que te la dieran, según ponía en las paredes eso era la "comida rápida" claro que para Naruto su ramen era rápido y lo demás eran tonterías, aun así se pusieron en la cola y empezaron a mirar los paneles con los menús que se encontraban encima de las cajas para cobrar. Aunque tampoco veían mucho así que poco consiguieron, les quedo claro que el menú estrella eran hamburguesas de muchas formas y carnes pero hamburguesas, además de eso solo alcanzaron a ver que había un menú para niños llamado Happy Meal y que había solo una hamburguesa que no era de carne y era de pescado, entonces Sai recordó un chiste o insinuación que Kiba Inuzuka le había contado y pensó que ahora que estaba entre amigos era el momento para decirlo.

—Naruto-kun ¿prefieres la carne o el pescado?

Todos dejaron escapar una risilla, incluso Sasuke dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa altanera, claro que el rubio no entendió la gracia y contestó normalmente.

—Me gustan las dos cosas, aunque prefiero la carne, el ramen siempre lleva carne ttebayo.

Sakura y Kakashi empezaron a reír mientras que Sai y Sasuke reían con malicia, en especial este último.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Jajajaja te ha gastado una broma Naruto, esa pregunta se hace para insinuar la orientación sexual, el pescado significa que te gustan las mujeres y la carne que te gustan los hombres.

—Buah, ni te me acerques usuratonkachi — dijo Sasuke dramatizando todo alejándose un poco de Naruto mientras este se ponía colorado.

— ¡Pero qué decís idiotas! A mí no me gustan los hombres!

—Pues tu obsesión por Sasuke-kun va mas allá de una simple amistad, según mis libros dicen que cuando eso pasa es porque te has enamorado de tu amigo pero no lo quieres reconocer.

Esta vez tanto el Uchiha como Naruto le atravesaron con la mirada pero solo este último reaccionó tirándose casi encima de Sai si no fuera por Sakura que se encargó de agarrarlo.

— ¡Te vas a enterar Sai te voy a meter los libros de autoayuda por el…!

— ¡Naruto! Déjalo ya, bueno dejadlo los dos, no deis un espectáculo que estamos en la fila y tú Sasuke-kun tampoco les sigas el juego.

Sasuke solo se rió pero luego decidió picar algo más a su mejor amigo.

—Bueno "mi reemplazo" tiene razón estas muy obsesionado conmigo estoy acostumbrado a triunfar entre las mujeres pero entre los hombres no sabía que provocaba el mismo efecto, tendré que ir acostumbrándome…

—Claro Sasuke-kun es tan perfecto que hasta los hombres caen rendidos ante él…

— ¿Perfecto? ¿Este? Estás loca Sakura-chan, pero dejadlo ya a mí solo me gusta Sakura-chan, Sai si que tiene pinta de ser de la otra acera ttebayo.

—No es algo que me haya planteado aunque creo que las mujeres me resultan más atractivas… tendré que buscar un libro de ayuda sobre la orientación sexual…

Y mientras que discutían y se reían Kakashi solo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras sonreía con nostalgia "vaya incluso Sakura ha acabado enredada en sus locuras y peleas, esto me trae tantos recuerdos…"

Casi sin darse cuenta su turno había llegado y ahí fue cuando empezaron los verdaderos problemas.

—Buenas tardes señores y señorita ¿qué les pongo?

— ¡Yo primero, yo primero! ¿No tenéis ramen?

—No, perdón, este es un sitio de comida rápida, si no le gustan las hamburguesas también tenemos ensaladas, nuggets o la hamburguesa de pescado si no le gusta la carne…

—No, no, si a él le gusta la carne habíamos quedado —dijo esta vez Kakashi echando leña al fuego mientras todos excepto el aludido reían.

— ¿Seguro que no tienen ramen? es que…. —pero antes de que pudiera acabar Sakura lo apartó.

— ¡Tu pides el último por pesado!

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, toda esta comida parece muy grasienta quizás no sea buena para el organismo —opinó Sai recapacitando.

—En exceso no, pero por una vez no pasara nada, lo que si hace es engordar y mucho —reflexionó Kakashi.

La ceja de Sakura le elevó, no había pensado en eso y desde luego engordar no estaba en sus planes, menos ahora que Sasuke había vuelto a la villa. Mientras, la pobre dependienta solo veía como la fila de gente que esperaba para hacer el pedido aumentaba mientras que el grupo ese no se decidía, menos mal que había más cajas abiertas si no hubiera sido un caos.

—Es cierto… entonces mejor pido algo ligero…

—Claro, porque no quieres que se te ponga el culo gordo ttebayo.

Incluso Sasuke que no tenía ni experiencia, ni interés en tratar con mujeres supo que Naruto había metido la pata, y no le extrañó ver como la chica le atizaba un puñetazo en la cabeza tras el cual le quedó un bonito y redondito chichón.

—Naruto-kun, en mis libros pone que lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer es llevarle la contraria y llamarla gorda, también dice que no se le pueden decir los defectos porque se enfadan, por eso me pegó al llamarla fea, hay que mentirles, por eso debemos decir que Sakura está delgada.

Sasuke cerró los ojos dejando que sus oídos deleitasen escuchando como "su reemplazo" se ganaba otro puñetazo y en consecuencia otro chichón, tras eso ambos golpeados se encontraban en el suelo mientras el resto de clientes los miraban, así que con cada brazo cogió a cada uno de sus respectivas camisetas y los puso de pie.

—Levantaos que me dais vergüenza ajena — dijo con toda la calma que podía, era increíble como de cualquier situación hacían un gran problema.

Se levantaron y observaron como Sakura pensaba en pedirse una ensalada, esta vez fue el sensei el que se atrevió a hablarle a la chica de la fuerza brutal.

—No tienes que ser tan radical Sakura, puedes pedir un menú de niños que sea más pequeño y que traiga esas cosas llamadas nuggets…

—Si tiene razón sensei, un menú Happy Meal por favor de nuggets, patatas normales y un Ice Tea por favor.

— ¿De postre?

—La manzana troceada.

—Marchando señorita, ¿el siguiente?

Se miraron entre ellos y al final fue Kakashi el siguiente en pedir.

— ¡Quería pedir yo, tengo hambre ttebayo!

—Hasta que no nos den el pedido de todos no comeremos igualmente Naruto así que es lo mismo, además tú vas el último por molestar con el puñetero ramen.

—No es justo Sakura-chan, estás tan gruñona como Tsunade no bachan, dentro de poco te saldrán arrugas…

— ¿Qué has dicho de la shishou y que has dicho de mi piel?

—Nada Sakura-san, Naruto-kun se ha equivocado sabemos que tienes un cutis perfecto, así como unas uñas cuidadas y no estás nada plana — Sai sonrió con una de sus sonrisas falsas tras la sarta de mentiras que había soltado y que según sus libros, a su compañera por ser mujer le tendrían que haber agradado, mas no fue así al ganarse esta vez el rubio y él un guantazo seguido de un "pervertidos", definitivamente Shikamaru-kun tenía razón las mujeres son muy problemáticas.

Mientras Kakashi ya había pedido su menú de Chicken Classic Supreme, con patatas deluxe y una cerveza y él mismo decidió que el siguiente fuera Sai pues ya se estaba cansando del espectáculo que estaban montando.

— ¿Hola guapo, qué quieres pedir?

—Vaya, veo que es usted una profesional agasajando a sus clientes para que se sientan bien atendidos y quieran repetir la experiencia, es usted una experta por lo que para estar a su altura supongo que deberé decirle algo que a las mujeres les guste, como por ejemplo que tiene unos ojos bonitos, aunque con ese color verde me recuerdan al musgo y a los mocos.

Un furioso tic se apodero de las cejas de la cajera que parecía querer ahorcar a Sai con la tira de los tiquets, mientras Sakura se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, Kakashi se escondía tras su Icha Icha, Naruto temblaba del miedo que le estaba dando la expresión de la cajera que era más terrorífica que la idea de enfrentarse a todo Akatsuki a la vez, bueno quizás no tanto pero bastante y Sasuke se reía del pintor.

—Jajajaja yo no les hacía caso a las chicas pero "el reemplazo" las espanta.

—No lo hace con mala intención dobe, además tiene un nombre: Sai.

—Bah.

—Quiero una CBO Cheesy Bacon, con patatas y de beber una Fanta.

— ¿Acompañantes?

— Las Happy zanahorias, tienen un nombre gracioso…

—El siguiente — dijo la cajera aun asesinando a Sai con la mirada, el cual solo le sonreía falsamente mientras pensaba que no entendía nada de lo sucedido, las mujeres eran tan difíciles.

—Sai después de lo que le has dicho quizás te eche un moco en la hamburguesa como venganza.

—No lo creo Naruto-kun parece una profesional seria.

—Si tú lo dices…. — se giró a Sasuke que acababa de apoyarse en el mostrador — ¡Vamos Sasuke-teme no tardes que tengo hambre ttebayo!

—Cállate ya pesado.

—Uooo no todos los días tenemos clientes tan apuestos, pídame lo que quiera…

—Creo que esta vez no está siendo cortes si no que esta coqueteando con Sasuke-kun…

—Así es, pero Sasuke ya es un experto en estos temas —Kakashi no sabía si reír o llorar ante la cara de desprecio de Sasuke hacia la pobre chica y la cara roja de furia de Sakura y la risa de Naruto.

—Bahh si lo conocieras no te interesaría, te lo aseguro es tan… —pero no pudo acabar cuando la kunoichi se metió por medio.

—Oye bonita dedícate a trabajar y no a coquetear si no la próxima vez que vayas por el hospital a ver quién te va a curar ¿eh? Y eso puede ser ahora — le gritó Sakura mientras levantaba su puño.

La dependienta estaba muerta de miedo pero parecía no querer ceder a Sakura así que Sasuke se estaba empezando a desesperar y tuvo que mediar.

—Sakura, no te preocupes a mi no me interesa…

Sakura solo miró triunfante a la cajera y dejó a Sasuke empezar a pedir mientras que un triste Naruto solo pensaba en la parte mala de lo ocurrido.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! Sakura-chan, muy mal ahora también pondrá un moco en tus nuggets por amenazarla, y en la comida del teme también por rechazarla, solo Kakashi-sensei y yo comeremos sin mocos…

Mientras Sakura murmuraba algo de que si le hacía algo a la comida le partiría los huesos, Naruto volvió la atención hacia su mejor amigo que no sabía que pedir.

—Sasuke es para este año o moriré aquí de hambre antes de hacerme Hokage ttebayo….

—Lo harás, porque el Hokage seré yo— respondió de manera altanera — no sé que pedir a diferencia de ti yo sigo una dieta sana, con verduras y hortalizas para no tener problemas cardiovasculares y poder realizar duros entrenamientos…

—Claro por eso es tan apuesto — decía Sakura mientras se perdía entre sus fantasías

— ¿Esta fantaseando Kakashi-san?

—Sí, así es Sai, muy bien ya entiendes un poco más las emociones humanas y femeninas.

—Vale lo que sea teme, pide una ensalada pues…

—No, ahora tengo intriga por las hamburguesas, quiero una Mcroyal Deluxe que lleva tomate y lechuga, patatas normales, agua y de aperitivo los Happy Cherritos.

—Puff — Naruto empezó a carcajearse mientras que el Uchiha enarcaba una ceja — ¿Happy Cherritos? ¿Qué clase de nombre es eso y cómo puedes pedir de acompañantes tomates? ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Solo tú teme.

—Cállate Naruto, que tiene de malo, me gustan los tomates y son saludables, el nombre… si bueno es un poco patético, además Sai también ha pedido de acompañante verduras y también se llamaban Happy.

—Vaya si te has aprendido el nombre… pero no es lo mimo Sai es Sai y es muy raro ¿pero tú? Jajajaja además la hamburguesa también lleva tomate estás más obsesionado que yo con el ramen.

—Cállate ya Naruto si no quieres que te atraviese con mi Chidori.

Al final tuvo que meterse Kakashi para separar a los dos chicos que habían empezado a cargar un Chidori y un Rasengan respectivamente espantando a la mayoría de la clientela, luego fue el turno de Naruto.

—Bueno… ya que no tenéis ramen, lo cual es un gran error ttebayo, pediré un Big MAC, con patatas deluxe que tienen mejor pinta y una cocacola y de acompañante unas alitas de pollo.

— ¿Más carne? —preguntó con sorna el Uchiha.

—Tss deja la bromita ya, al menos no soy como tú que pareces un conejo con tanta verdura.

— ¿Muy bien ya está todo, algo más?

—Si poned una A entre la M y la C que no hay quien lea el nombre del local ttebayo además…

Antes de que terminara Sakura se lo llevaba de la oreja mientras que con el otro brazo agarraba a Sai y se los llevaba hacia una mesa libre, Sasuke los siguió y Kakashi pareció darse cuenta de que le tocaría pagar.

— ¡Eh! esperad chicos, ¿quien paga?

—Por supuesto que tú sensei, es la primera reunión de todo el equipo en años no seas tacaño — le dijo su encantadora alumna sonrientemente, perfecto su sueldo al carajo.

Después de vaciar su cartera, el ninja copia fue hacia la mesa para poder comer de una vez, sentándose en el lateral más estrecho el solo mientras que a su derecha estaban Naruto y Sasuke y a su izquierda Sakura y Sai, quedando de esa manera: Naruto frente a Sakura y Sasuke frente a Sai, el cual al sentarse y ver quien se encontraba enfrente le dedicó una falsa sonrisa que el Uchiha simplemente ignoró.

— No va a estar tan bueno como el ramen de Ichiraku Ramen pero… ¡Itadakimasu!

Después de que los demás repitieran la expresión, más un "pesado" de Sakura, todos empezaron a comer. Entonces los cuatro adolescentes se dieron cuenta de que podrían por fin ver la cara de Kakashi y giraron rápidamente su cara hacia él, pero solo alcanzaron a ver a su sensei recogiendo los envases de kétchup usados para después tirarlo todo, aunque fuera imposible, ya había acabado de comer, y cuando la única kunoichi del grupo le preguntó por qué se había apresurado tanto solo respondió que no hay que dejar que la comida se enfríe.

Todos agacharon su cabeza con decepción y decidieron que lo mejor era seguir comiendo e incluso Naruto coincidió en que la comida estaba muy buena, y siguieron comiendo con ganas hasta que una voz conocida les hizo mirar más allá de sus menús.

—Uf esto está lleno, menos mal que os he encontrado…

— ¡Yamato-taichou! — exclamó Naruto con a boca llena justo tras morder una alita de pollo, escupiendo un hueso también haciendo que Sasuke hiciera una mueca de asco mientras alejaba sus Happy Cherritos un poco de ese animal y se apartaba a si mismo también.

— ¿Ya has acabado tus tareas de hoy como ANBU? — preguntó Sakura tragando antes la comida y luego limpiándose con una servilleta, de una forma mucho más fina que el loco rubio que comía como si estuviera hambriento.

—Sí, vengo de la torre del Hokage de darle el informe a Tsunade-sama.

—Entonces únete a nosotros Tenzo, cuando pidas la comida ven con nosotros hay hueco de sobra.

Siguieron comiendo mientras esperaban a que Yamato se les uniera, el cual se sentó al lado de Kakashi dejando a los alumnos en los laterales más grandes.

—Puef egta mehor de lo que penhaba agga — comentó Naruto con la boca llena de una alita de pollo que estaba degustando de una forma más animal que humana, mientras escupía un hueso que cayó en la mesa demasiado cerca de Sasuke, que tras poner cara de asco separó sus Happy Cherritos completamente de su guarro mejor amigo.

— ¡Naruto no seas cerdo, no hables con la boca llena!

— ¡Vale Sakura-chan! — dijo mientras escupía otro hueso, haciendo que Sasuke y la chica de pelo rosa lo atravesaran con la mirada, mientras los dos senseis solo encogían los hombros ante el desastre que era Naruto.

—Yo tengo unos libros de autoayuda, que tratan de los modales que hay que tener en la mesa quizás… — mas el pobre Sai no pudo terminar cuando Naruto lo interrumpió mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

— ¡Cállate ya pesado, si tienes libros para todo, no sé cómo no tienes uno para enseñarte a cerrar la boca!

—Debería callarme en un momento de tensión o delante de personas con la que no tenga confianza, pero como somos amigos, creo que la sinceridad es necesaria — contestó simplemente mientras Kakashi asentía y Yamato solo bebía cerveza intentando pasar de los adolescentes.

—Pues si Sai, muy bien dicho, te doy toda la razón como sus amigos debemos educarle porque es un cerdo.

— ¿Tú también Sakura-chan?

—Claro, si es que eres un desastre, Sai será torpe en relaciones pero al menos tiene modales.

— Y una boquita que te cagas…

Todos los comensales enfocaron sus miradas hacia la persona que había hablado sin poder creerse que realmente Sasuke Uchiha había hablado y para aparentemente defender a Naruto.

— ¿Perdón? — preguntó Sai sin entender que había querido decir Sasuke, sonriendo con una sonrisa falsa que según él era lo mejor para una situación tensa.

—Tsk — el Uchiha chistó antes de responder, total ya se había dejado llevar, realmente no aguantaba a ese reemplazo suyo — que cada vez que abres la boca la cagas, no sabes callarte cuando debes hacerlo.

—Oh, es que la sinceridad es importante, deberías apuntártelo, ahora mismo se te ve tranquilo y feliz de estar reunido con tus amigos y sin embargo no lo expresas y lo niegas, eres un poco falso a mi parecer.

Kakashi y Yamato se prepararon para intervenir si era necesario y Sakura y Naruto se tensaron al ver el Mangekyo Sharingan aparecer en los ojos de Sasuke.

— Jajaja bueno chicos no es para tanto, ¿sí? Sigamos comiendo — intentó calmarlos Sakura, pero era inútil.

Pero Sasuke no estaba para tonterías después de lo que su reemplazo le había dicho así que le contestó a esa chica que cuando él vivía en la aldea era una llorona débil al parecer obviando que ahora tenía una fuerza bruta sobrehumana.

—Cállate molestia.

La ceja de Sakura empezó a moverse con un nervioso tic, todos los presentes menos Sasuke empezaban a rezar por sus vidas, mientras que la chica del pelo rosa empezaba a levantarse cargando en su puño chakra olvidándose de que su odio iba dirigido a su "Sasuke-kun". Pero Yamato salvó la situación creando unas ataduras de madera que la pegaron a su silla y luego la convenció de dejarlo pasar, Sasuke agradeció internamente el gesto pues aunque pudiera vencer fácilmente a Sakura no quería recibir ningún puñetazo de esa fuerza aprendida de Tsunade. Con todo el ajetreo los dos morenos casi habían olvidado su discusión, y el rubio aprovecho para decir o que hacía rato quería.

—Teme… ¿me has defendido? — decía mientras sus ojos se abrían con asombro contemplando a su mejor amigo que ponía cara de asco consciente de que eso era exactamente lo que acababa de hacer.

Sai fue a hablar pero Sakura le pisó el pie y le hizo un gesto para que se callara, y todos siguieron observando a la espera de la respuesta del Uchiha.

—No es eso, solo que el reemplazo me pone enfermo y se queja de ti cuando él es aun peor — replicó consciente de que nadie lo creyó, aunque en cierto modo era cierto; vale una parte de él había defendido a su amigo, aunque fuera molesto gracias a él había vuelto a Konoha y había sido aceptado por todos, quisiera o no le debía bastante, además internamente le molestaba que alguien aparte de él y Sakura molestara a Naruto, solo ellos podían, el "reemplazo" se estaba pasando de listo, pero por otra parte era cierto que pensaba que Sai era peor que Naruto. Como las miradas no cesaban tuvo que volver a hablar — Naruto es un cerdo comiendo, pero al menos eso solo incomoda varias veces al día, tú con ese carácter y esa boca que no sabes cerrar, molestas a cualquier hora.

—Oh perdón, intentaré arreglarlo, pero ya que me aconsejas yo también lo haré para devolverte el favor y te diré que tu cara de vinagre es algo incomoda de ver siempre.

Era oficial, Sai quería morir. Y lo conseguiría si seguía así porque ya no sabían qué hacer cuando Sasuke comenzó a cargar un Chidori y avanzó su mano hasta el pintor que sacó rápidamente un pincel de su bolsillo y dibujó un escorpión en una servilleta mientras accionaba su jutsu para darle vida, pero de repente tan pronto como había comenzado esa pelea se detuvo pues Sasuke no avanzaba y el escorpión y Sai también estaban inmóviles.

—Tsk, desde que os he visto sabía que acercarnos no traería nada bueno, pero estamos en un restaurante joder… que molestos sois.

Ese pasotismo, esa expresión, esa inmovilidad repentina solo podía significar algo o mejor dicho alguien, y todos corearon su nombre mientras enfocaban su vista hacia la persona que les había hablado.

— ¡Shikamaru!

Efectivamente ante ellos se encontraban Choji, Ino y Shikamaru haciendo un excelente uso de su Kagemane no Jutsu evitando que los dos miembros complejos del equipo de Kakashi se mataran el uno al otro.

—Shikamaru tiene toda la razón, hacéis de un grano una montaña de arena, dejadlo ya y comed en paz además el trabajo en equipo es vital para un ninja, lo sabéis — Kakashi agradeció la intervención de Shikamaru pero era tarea suya el regañarlos.

—Cierto además nos van a echar del local — el pobre Yamato se centró en lo importante: el numerito que estaban montando. Aunque tampoco tenía demasiadas esperanzas en que le hicieran caso.

—Tanto el sensei como el taichou tienen razón, por favor dejadlo ya — intentó convencerlos Sakura con buenas palabras.

—Si hagamos caso a Sakura-chan — terció por último el rubio, mientras que los dos combatientes parecían aceptar al tiempo que un descargaba el Chidori y el otro destrozaba su pintura haciendo que una empleada muerta de miedo ante lo que había visto se apresurara a limpiarlo, temiendo por su vida — ¿Qué tal chicos?

—Bueno pues a Choji se le ha encaprichado venir aquí a comer, ya sabéis como es — contestó tranquilamente Shikamaru retirando su sombra.

—Sí, este Choji nunca piensa en mí, no puedo comer este tipo de comidas grasientas con mi dieta, tengo un tipo que conservar no como otras…

Los dos jounin intercambiaron una mirada de desespero, si algo era peor que una pelea entre miembros de un equipo, eso era sin duda una pelea entre mujeres, más si una de ellas era Sakura y desgraciadamente ninguno sabía cómo tratar con dos chicas enfadadas.

— ¿Lo dices por mi Ino-buta-chan? Bueno veras al menos yo acepto ir a comer con mi equipo sin estar paranoica por engordar o no haciéndolos sentir mal, no como tú.

— ¿¡Qué has dicho frentona!? — gritó la rubia mientras que se acercaba a ella dejando al pobre Sai entre ambas temeroso de salir mal parado sin haber hecho nada en esta ocasión.

—Pero Sakura-chan, tú también te quejaste antes por el mismo motivo, decías que ibas a engordar y…

Naruto no pudo continuar pues Kakashi le tapó la boca mientras sonreía nerviosamente y después le indicaba que se callara.

—Hn, sigues sin saber cómo tratar con mujeres dobe — lo reconociera o no, le encantaba molestar a Naruto, sobre todo si él quedaba por encima.

— ¡Y tú no sabes ni tratar con perros!

—Pues te recuerdo que todas las chicas van detrás de mí y no de ti Don "héroe de Konoha"

Antes de que una nueva pelea se formara Yamato se levantó llamando la atención de todos mientras recurría a los recién llegados para apaciguar la tensa situación.

— ¿Queréis acompañarnos? Aun hay sitio y así estamos todos juntos.

—Si lo que sea yo solo quiero comer ya — intervino Choji de quien nadie se había dado cuenta, pues babeando de tanto mirar la comida del menú nadie había reparado en él.

—Ino, vamos a pedir y nos sentamos con ellos.

—Bueno pero solo me pediré una ensalada y me sentaré al lado de Sai-kun — respondió super feliz ante la idea, el chico solo sonrió aunque interiormente sentía miedo de quedar entre ambas chicas, su vida definitivamente corría peligro.

—Como sea, vamos a pedir problemática, Choji ya está hasta en la cola.

—Sí, si, oye Shika ¿qué tal si me invitas?

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo problemática?

—Umm bueno porque últimamente has hecho un par de cosas que no le harían nada de gracia a tú madre ya sabes…

No pudieron escuchar el resto pues el antiguo equipo 10 se alejó para ponerse en la cola, pero por la cara de Shikamaru todos entendieron que finamente la chica había conseguido su propósito.

Milagrosamente continuaron comiendo tranquilamente hasta que los recién llegados volvieron a la mesa, y tal como habían dicho Ino se sentó junto a Sai, Shikamaru en el lateral pequeño en una especie de banquito verde que había y Choji en el otro lado al lado de Sasuke quien puso mala cara al tener que pegarse más a Naruto, que seguía comiendo de una forma asquerosa.

Una vez que se posicionaron fueron conscientes de que Choji se había pedido una hamburguesa de cada variedad y varios paquetes de patatas, ocupando casi toda la mesa, incomodando aun más a Sasuke que tuvo que salvar sus tomates de quedar sepultados entre la comida del Akimichi. Al rato se percataron de que Naruto estaba extrañamente feliz.

—Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pareces super feliz? — interrogó al rubia mientras lo miraba extrañada.

—Pues veras antes de que llegarais, el teme me defendió de Sai, ¿increíble eh? Y luego se estaban peleando por mí, si es que soy genial pero yo soy amigo de ambos, hay suficiente Naruto para todos tteba…

Antes de que pudiera acabar su trillada expresión, Sasuke cogió una de las alitas de pollo que aún le quedaban al rubio y se la metió en la boca a su amigo sin ningún cuidado de ahogarlo, justo al contrario haciendo que se callara por asfixia. Mientras el pobre solo hacía aspavientos para escupirla entera pese a que estaba en medio de la garganta y Kakashi le golpeaba la espalda intentando ayudarlo.

—Te equivocas, no discutía por ti, si no por el poco alentador y amistoso carácter de Sasuke-kun y por su cara de vin…

Pero el tampoco pudo acabar su frase pues tanto Ino como Sakura habían saltado sobre él a taparle la boca antes de que provocara a Sasuke, aunque no fue necesario ya que este estaba intentando ignorar las quejas del casi ahogado Naruto, así que soltaron al chico.

—Creo que debería estar feliz de que dos chicas se abalanzaran encima de mí pero siendo dos burras como vosotras me provocáis más miedo.

—Te recomiendo callarte — espetó Shikamaru antes de morder su 1955, pero fue tarde las chicas ya se estaban vengando metiéndole las Happy Zanahorias por la nariz. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke seguían discutiendo, por lo que Yamato los aprisionó con tiras de madera a ambos pero no individualmente si no juntos haciendo que irremediablemente estuvieran muy cerca.

— ¡Aggg Yamato-taichou suéltenos, estamos demasiado cerca, como nos movamos un poco acabaremos dándonos otro beso ttebayo!

— ¿¡Por qué siempre es contigo usuratonkachi!?

— ¿Otro? ¿Siempre contigo? Vaya no sabía eso, ahora entiendo mucho mejor vuestros lazos, la verdad no me lo esperaba, pero no os preocupéis, respeto cualquier sexualidad — expresó alegremente el pintor mientras sonreía aparentemente de forma sincera — por eso antes defendiste a Naruto, estabas celoso, es muy adorable pero no te preocupes no te lo voy a robar, no me interesa el pene chico.

Incluso Shikamaru estalló en risa con el resto de la mesa excepto los aludidos, si hubieran estado sueltos se habrían preocupado porque volvieran a atacarse pero gracias a la madera de Yamato se permitieron reírse de ellos. Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto estaban completamente colorados y enfadados.

—Jaja no veras Sai, el momento del beso es un gran recuerdo del equipo 7, déjame contarte como fue… —inició Sakura.

—Nosotros también lo vimos — comentó Choji mientras hacia una pausa en su infinita ingesta para beber, dejando claro que aunque no lo pareciera estaba pendiente a los temas de conversación.

—Sí, fue realmente desagradable, pasó en clase antes de que nos asignaran los equipos — corroboró el chico de las sombras.

—Es increíble pensar que el primer beso de Sasuke-kun fue con ese idiota — comentó riéndose un poco Ino, ya no le importaba Sasuke así que ahora ese recuerdo del beso le hacía gracia.

—Al menos no saben del segundo teme…

— ¿Ha habido un segundo? — preguntaron incrédulas las dos chicas.

— ¿Para qué mierda abres la boca dobe?

Después de varias risas, explicaciones y promesas a Yamato de comportarse adecuadamente, éste los liberó de la madera. Aunque Sasuke no dejó pasar la ocasión para molestar a Naruto con lo que había escuchado.

—Con que pene chico hn…

— ¡Teme! ¡No hables de eso! Además como te vas a fiar de lo que dice este tío, si ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Konohamaru hizo el jutsu pervertido de hombre con hombre, con vuestra apariencia.

—Jajajaja si ese fue un buen jutsu — corroboró Sakura — le diré que te lo enseñe Ino.

— Espera… ¿qué? ¿Qué hizo ese niñato con mi apariencia?

—Emm bueno… — Naruto jugaba con sus dedos sin saber cómo decirle.

—No es para tanto Sasuke-kun, era una broma de Konohamaru-kun, creo que necesitas otro libro de cómo aceptar y comprender las bromas y….

— ¡Métete tus libros por…!

Antes de que Sasuke acabara la frase, vio una mano peligrosa acercándose a su último tomate, el que había dejado para el final y cuando quiso terminar de girarse era demasiado tarde, Choji tenía en tomatito en sus manos.

—Ey Sasuke, ¿me das el último? Me intriga saber a que saben siendo tan chicos.

Y antes de que el chico pudiera negar, el Akimichi se lo metió en la boca haciendo que Sasuke empezara a temblar con furia.

—Creo que la has liado Choji — pronunció Shikamaru.

—Sí, no hay que meterse con los Happy Cherritos de Sasuke — comentó Naruto mientras se comía la ultima alita de pollo al tiempo que el Mangekyo Sharingan volvía a los ojos de Sasuke, mientras pronunciaba lo que serían las últimas palabras en el restaurante.

— ¡Maldito gordo! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso?

Ninguno se molestó en intentar para nada, pues sabían que era imposible. Sasuke había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Eres un desastre Sasuke-kun, esa palabra está prohibida delante de Choji-kun, incluso yo sé eso — Sai intentaba ser alentador y amable, pero no era el momento adecuado.

— ¡Yo no estoy gordo, solo rellenitoooooooo!

Fue lo único que dijo Choji antes de hacerse una rueda humana y empezar a destrozar el local mientras los clientes salían espantados, para ver el restaurante convirtiéndose en un montón de escombros y madera, mientras el dueño salía gritando y exigiendo unos responsables, que como no, tuvieron que ser Kakashi y Yamato que miraban sus carteras con tristeza sabiendo que eso les costaría varios meses de suelto y que tendrían que hacer misiones extras para poder pagar aunque fuera el alquiler de sus pisos.

—Aggg teme la que has liado… dices de Sai pero tú también podrías callarte de vez en cuando.

—Cállate si no quieres arder en mi Amaterasu.

Quitándose escombros y polvo las chicas dejaron escapar un suspiro, mientras Shikamaru inmovilizaba a Choji y lo calmaba con palabras y nadie se percataba que Sai no estaba, hasta que su voz se escucho entre los gritos de los clientes.

—Sasuke-kun… — el llamado se giró con un aura maligna escapando por cada poro, si se paraba a pensar era por culpa de ese idiota que todo había acabado así, sin él no se hubiera desesperado tanto, ese "reemplazo" era cada vez más molesto, pero al girarse y ver al chico con una cajita entre sus manos mientras se quitaba polvo de sus hombros su expresión cambió — empezamos con mal pie cuando mi misión era matarte, y hemos vuelto empezar mal, por eso quiero pedirte perdón con esto, además dicen que a la tercera va la vencida.

Tras eso Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que el "reemplazo" le daba una cajita de Happy Cherritos que habría cogido de la cocina antes de que se derrumbara el local y solo por una vez y solo un poquito, le pareció algo menos molesto el reemplazo llamado Sai.

—Aun así sigo pensando que tu carácter es difícil, uno de mis libros podría…

—Cállate y no la cagues más.

El rubio sonreía feliz mientras veía una pequeña posibilidad de que los dos morenos se llevaran bien, la posibilidad era pequeña, tan pequeña como un Happy Cherrito, pero si precisamente por un pequeño Happy Cherrito se encontraban en la calle, con un local destruido, dos chicas riéndose, un vago calmando a su amigo, dos jounins arruinados y las dos personas más difíciles de comprender del mundo sin matarse, todo podía ser ¿no?

—Bien, bien así me gusta chicos que no os peléis más, seamos buenos amigos ttebayo.

—No te metas pene chico — le contesto Sasuke con sorna.

—Exacto ese es el humor que yo decía Sasuke-kun — comentaba alegremente Sai.

—Si es para reírse de Naruto, si puedo bromear.

— ¡Temeeeee! ¡Y tú Sai eres un imbécil diciendo esas cosas!

El día acabó así con un local destruido, un Rasengan, un Chidori y unas bestias de pintura chocando entre sí. Pero sobretodo con un nuevo y viejo equipo reconstruyendo unos viejos lazos rotos por el odio y la venganza y unos nuevos ni siquiera creados.

* * *

La verdad es que yo me he divertido imaginándomelo sobretodo ver las peleas de Sasuke y Sai, me gustaría escribir más de estos dos peleándose xD

Al principio no iba a ser tan así, ha ido cambiando un poco y me convence menos de lo que pensaba pero ya no lo iba a dejar, aun así no me disgusta del todo, aunque es demasiado largo a verdad.

El menú que se ha pedido Naruto es el que yo me pido siempre :)

Si el McDonald's hiciera publicidad con Naruto sus ventas aumentarían segurísimo.

Bueno espero que me dejéis aunque sea un review :D Me alegran los favoritos pero si os gusta prefiero un review y que me contéis que os ha gustado o si os ha hecho reír.

EDIT: He corregido varios errores, me suelo comer letras al escribir y me da mucho coraje no arreglarlo si lo veo.

Además quería decir que tiene cosas tanto del relleno del anime como del manga: el segundo beso de Sasuke y Naruto ocurre en un relleno que aun no he visto pero que si he visto la escena y Sasuke le dice lo de "¿Por qué siempre es contigo?" y lo del jutsu de hombre con hombre lo hace Konohamaru en el manga osea que canon total, tss me hace gracia que el jutsu de dos mujeres si lo hagan en el anime y el otro como es yaoi no tss hipocresía everywhere.


End file.
